cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Flashback
Overview By means of the Pillar of Ice and Flame in the Ouroboros Enclave, heroes and villains can revisit lower-level Story Arcs and missions. How It Works To do a Flashback mission or Story Arc, click on an Aspect of the Pillar. A dialog box will appear with a list of Story Arcs and Badge Missions, sorted by level range. Arcs you have already completed will have a star next to them. When you pick one, the box displays the introductory mission description from that arc's contact. Accept the mission, and you're given another dialog box filled with buttons and dropdown menus. These are a selection of optional challenges. If you're looking to test your might, or hunting for badges, these options are a treasure trove. Badges When 'flashing back' to a story arc, you can select from a range of bonus challenges. What fun is easy? When you complete the story arc, if you fulfilled the challenge requirements, you earn a badge. Total Completed Complete a number of Flashback Story Arcs *5 - Troubleshooter *10 - Adjuster *15 - Calibrator *20 - Alterist *25 - Balancer *30 - Correctionist *35 - Repairman/Repairwoman *40 - Overhauler *45 - Time Fixer *50 - Ouroboros Mender Time Limit Complete a Flashback Story Arc within a certain time limit. Different arcs have different time limits. (30, 60, 120 minutes is a pretty common setup, though) * Fastest - Gold Medalist * Second-Fastest - Silver Medalist * Third-Fastest - Bronze Medalist Limited Lives Complete a Flashback Story Arc with a limited number of team member deaths. *No deaths - All For One, One For All *One death - Divided Mastery *Three deaths - Proportional Supremacy *Five deaths - Shared Victory Buffed Enemies All enemies are buffed. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Audacious *Level 15-19 - Courageous *Level 20-24 - Bold *Level 25-29 - Valorious *Level 30-34 - Valient *Level 35-39 - Stalwart *Level 40-44 - Lionhearted *Level 45-50 - Intrepid Debuffed You are debuffed. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Venturous *Level 15-19 - Headstrong *Level 20-24 - Adventurous *Level 25-29 - Daredevil *Level 30-34 - Rash *Level 35-39 - Venturesome *Level 40-44 - Reckless *Level 45-50 - Temerarious No Enhancements Your enhancements have no effect. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Lessened *Level 15-19 - Debilitated *Level 20-24 - Anemic *Level 25-29 - Weakened *Level 30-34 - Deflated *Level 35-39 - Decreased *Level 40-44 - Devalued *Level 45-50 - Unenhanced No Inspirations Inspiration tray is greyed out. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Cliche *Level 15-19 - Unimaginative *Level 20-24 - Flat *Level 25-29 - Unoriginal *Level 30-34 - Dull *Level 35-39 - Phoned It In *Level 40-44 - Indifferent *Level 45-50 - Uninspired No Travel Powers You'll have to hoof it. Travel powers are disabled. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Refrained *Level 15-19 - Shut Down *Level 20-24 - Desisted *Level 25-29 - Barred *Level 30-34 - Still *Level 35-39 - Stalled *Level 40-44 - Stemmed *Level 45-50 - Suspended No Pool Powers Whatsoever AT powers only. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Contributor *Level 15-19 - Vocational *Level 20-24 - Professional *Level 25-29 - All Business *Level 30-34 - Archetypical *Level 34-39 - Obligated *Level 40-45 - Missionary *Level 45-50 - Undertaker No Temporary Powers No Shivans for you. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 1-14 - Diminished *Level 15-19 - Curtailed *Level 20-24 - Capped *Level 25-29 - Inhibited *Level 30-34 - Hindered *Level 35-39 - Bound *Level 40-44 - Limited *Level 45-50 - Demarcated No Epic/Patron Powers Epic and patron powers are disabled. Doing a Story Arc in each level range earns a different badge: *Level 40-44 - Cut-Off *Level 45-50 - Marginalized Hardcore Badges Complete the hardest Task/Strike Forces in the game without temporary powers and without any deaths. *Master of Statesman's Task Force *Master of Lord Recluse's Strike Force Cheatsheet This quick reference guide should make it easier to spot any flashback challenge badges you may be missing. See Also Ouroboros Pillar of Ice and Flame Category:Gameplay